Walt Hogwarts
by Tontonette
Summary: Personne ne pourra expliquer comment Dumbledore trouva cette idée, McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de désapprouver, "le plus gros bordel jamais vu à Poudlard" d'après Malefoy, mais pourtant Hermione avait tellement bien choisi les costumes...


- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Dumbledore nous a sorti une fête comme celle-ci. Oui, je sais, il a toujours été complètement dingue des bals, boums, sur-boums, soirées dansantes (et j'en passe). Mais de là à célébrer les contes des moldus ?! Franchement ?! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne valait plus rien, mais là ! J'étais à deux doigts de prévenir Saint-Mangouste, je vous jure !

- Bien sûr M. Malfoy, mais expliquez moi plutôt le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Vous voulez que je vous explique ? S'indigna le jeune bellâtre blond peroxydé. Mais, il n'y a rien à expliquer ! C'est simple : idée stupide + gens stupides + alcool = le plus gros bordel jamais vu à Poudlard !

- Oui, gros bordel, justement. On m'a déjà dit que vous aviez perdu les pédales en deux minutes et que personne ne vous a vu après votre fuite vers la forêt interdite.

- Quoi ? Qui vous a dit ça ? S'exclama Draco en se redressant sur son seul bras droit valide.

Son autre bras, le gauche, était emplâtré. Comme son pied droit et sa main droite. Un bandage autour de sa tête laissait des mèches blondes sortir n'importe comment. La journaliste, Tara Tattler, qui l'interrogeait, n'aurait jamais imaginé un héritier Malefoy sous un aspect aussi ridicule et pathétique. De plus, la voix du garçon était enrayée et lui donnait un air vraiment de... fou allié ? Malade mental ? Qu'importe, Tara avait du travail et ne pouvait pas prendre son temps pour se moquer du gamin comme il ce devait.

- C'est la jeune fille, là-bas, désigna-t-elle en pointant du doigt Pansy Parkinson à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Celle avec la robe rose moulante et les branches sur le corps.

- Elle peut parler ! Se moqua l'héritier. Elle, elle s'est endormie trois secondes après !

- Pourquoi cela et après quoi ?

- L'alcool je vous ai déjà dit ! Et puis...

- Oui ? Le pressa Tara étouffant de sa main sa plume à papote qu'elle avait attrapé au vol.

- J'en sais rien, s'agaça-t-il pour de bon. J'ai couru comme un dératé, vous le savez, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé précisément !

- Et qui pourrait me renseigner ?

-Débrouillez-vous ! Je suis pas un journaliste moi, crachat-il en ramenant les couverture jusque sous son menton.

Mais quel gamin insupportable ! Tara souffla et se releva. Elle lissa sa jupe crayon verte et replaça la pince dans ses cheveux châtains. Cette matinée était tellement fatigante ! A l'autre bout de la pièce, à côté de la porte, des soins se terminaient. Alors que Madame Pomfresh ouvrait violemment les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de la cible initiale de la journaliste, cette dernière se précipita vers le patient.

- Harry Potter ! Enfin je peux vous parler !

Tara s'assit à même le lit en écrasant les pieds du garçon.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la fin de cette soirée ?

- J'y crois, dur comme fer.

- Pardon ?

- J'y crois, dur comme fer.

Les yeux émeraudes du garçon semblaient fixer quelque chose sur les verres de ses lunettes. Ou sur le plafond ? Difficile à dire. Il faut préciser qu'il était allongé, que son front ruisselait de sueur, que ses lunettes étaient de traviole, et que des sangles le maintenaient au lit. Une journaliste du commun des mortels aurait plié calepin, mais Mlle Tattler n'était pas du commun des mortels.

- J'y crois, dur comme fer, répéta encore Harry.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Mais vous croyez quoi au juste ?

- Comme à la poussière d'atmosphère.

- Oui... Bon... Pourriez-vous au moins me dire pourquoi on vous a retrouvé caché derrière une tapisserie du couloir du troisième étage, vêtu du paire de collants verts?

Une main dans le lit voisin se leva soudainement. La jeune fille tendait le bras vers le le ciel en lançant des regards de démente à la journaliste.

- Je crois que les fées existent, continua harry.

- Oui, les fées des bois, des éléments, des cauchemars, approuva Tara en ignorant royalement la patiente du lit voisin. Ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question ! Essayons avec une autre : Pourquoi, les jumeaux Weasley se sont retrouvés avec chacun une épée coincée dans l'épaule ?

- J'y crois, dur...

- OUI ! dur comme fer ! Je sais ! S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi je sais ! Reprit la fille du lit voisin en sautillant sur elle-même, son bras semblait maintenant vouloir agripper les lampes suspendues.

Tara soupira de nouveau. Elle qui pensait écrire le papier de sa vie en intervenant sur une affaire comme celle-ci. Mais ces ados complètement tarés ne l'aidaient pas du tout. A deux doigts d'exploser d'agacement, elle retenta sa chance en évitant de regarder la sauterelle juste à côté.

- Alors, pouvez-vous, Harry, m'expliquer l'état de Pansy Parkinson, de Blaise Zabini ou d'un autre élève ?

- J'y crois, dur...

- Mwaaaa ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Hurlait presque la voisine.

Elle se dressait maintenant sur le bord de son lit, à la force d'un seul bras, l'autre étant tendu comme un string vers le plafond. Cherchant coûte que coûte à attirer l'attention de la journaliste. Elle y mit tant de volonté que, la seule main qui la retenait glissa sur les draps défaits. De ce fait, les jambes toujours sur son lit, sa tête atterrit sur les genoux de Tara qui ne put réprimer un pitoyable cri de surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend Mlle Granger ?!

- Je peux répondre à vos questions, dit Hermione laissant sa tête sur les genoux de la journaliste

- Oui, vous savez tout sur tout, on m'a prévenue. On a même dit que Mlle Granger est une insupportable miss "je-sais-tout".

- Le "on", c'est le Professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un léger moment de stupeur, Tara se ressaisit et poussa enfin le front de la jeune brune.

- Ça se confirme, une miss "je-sais-tout" jusque sur son lit de mort.

Hermione se redressa et s'installa contre ses oreillers.

- Ce n'est pas, à proprement parler, mon lit "de mort". Mais plutôt mon lit de convalescence. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie est le lieu où l'on guérit les malades, pas...

- Prenez-moi pour une idiote, la coupa enfin Tara. Mais si vous ne voulez pas que ce lit devienne, au final, votre lit de mort, ce dont je plaiderai totalement coupable, répondez à mes questions !

- D'accord, mais vous ne devriez pas trop faire de grabuge ici, comme vous pouvez de nouveau le constater, c'est une infirmerie, et...

- Expliquez moi plutôt le fin mot de cette histoire, la coupa Tara au bord du meurtre impulsif. Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est terminé ainsi?

- Pour vous raconter la fin, il faut d'abord que je commence par le commencement.

* * *

Personne ne pourra expliquer d'où vient l'idée qui a frappé le directeur ce jour là. Je pense que lui-même ne pourra vous le dire. Peut-être un contre coup de sa passion pour les agrumes, ou du stresse dû à son travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous avait organisé la plus improbable soirée de l'année : une fête sur les contes moldus. Si, si ! Je vous assure ! "Savoir ce que s'imaginent les moldus sur la magie est plus que bénéfique pour les élèves de Poudlard", qu'il disait. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte et, qu'en réalité, il voulait une nouvelle fois être nommé "Directeur le plus cool" par le nouveau magazine des jeunes sorciers. Et en plus, il avait précisé que "les costumes seront tirés des dessins animés produits par le grand, le magnifique, le majestueux Walt DISNEY". Je le soupçonnais d'être un fan.

Bien entendu, ça n'a pas plu aux idiots qui parlent de sang pur et de véritable sorcier. Mais, le directeur a usé de tous les moyens pour arriver à ses fins. En échange de la participation de tout le monde, une semaine de vacance serait rajoutée et les brocolis du mardi seraient supprimés. Ni une, ni deux, tous les nés moldus de l'école furent ensevelis sous les questions des autres élèves. Il y eu une pénurie des contes moldus à la bibliothèque. Il y a même eu des projections de dessins animés certains soirs. C'était complètement dingue ! Comme cette idée, me direz-vous.

Pour ma part, seules quelques amies sont venus me demander. J'ai donc réfléchi à la profondeur de l'âme de chacune. Je cherchais des similitudes, des rapports, des égalités avec les héroïnes des contes les plus connus. Je n'en dormis pas de la nuit, j'écrivis des parchemins long de 30 cm sur le pour et le contre, je questionnai leurs proches. Et enfin, après de longues recherches, j'avais trouvé. Ginny serait déguisée en Arielle, la petite sirène, pour ses cheveux roux. Luna, serait Alice pour les merveilles dans sa tête. Et les jumelles Patil, en princesse Jasmine, parce que : l'Inde.

* * *

- Très recherché, effectivement, se moqua Tara Tattler.

- Oui ! J'y est mis toute mon énergie !

- Et vous Miss Granger ? En quoi étiez vous déguisée ?

- Moi, j'étais Belle.

- ...

- ...?

- Juste jolie ? Et bien quel narcissisme ! S'étonna la journaliste, une main devant la bouche pour souligner son choc.

- Mais non ! Belle, de la Belle et la Bête ! Mais vous ne connaissez pas, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. C'est juste qu'elle lit beaucoup, comme moi.

- Oh ! D'accord. Continuez.

* * *

Donc, j'étais déguisée en Belle. N'oubliez pas la majuscule !

Pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, les tenues de chacun restèrent secrètes. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'ambiance qui régnait dans le château une semaine avant le grand soir ! C'était de la folie, tous les moyens étaient bons pour découvrir le déguisement des autres. Et puis, au final, même les plus bornés des Serpentards comme Malfoy avaient pris goût aux festivités. Deux heures avant le début de soirée, nous nous sommes préparées, Ginny, Luna et moi. Les robes étaient très réalistes.

* * *

- Où les aviez vous trouvées ?

- On les a crées avec la magie et l'aide de McConagall, la prof de métamorphose.

- Oui, bien sûr, continuez.

* * *

Après deux heures de papotages futiles, féministes et fanfarons, j'étais satisfaite du résultat. Ginny tournoyait sur elle-même devant le miroir de ma chambre. Sa chevelure rousse volant au vent.

- Tu es magnifique Ginny !

- Merci Hermione.

- Oui, encore plus belle qu'une stroquaflaque.

- ...

- ...

- Merci Luna... je suppose...

Nous descendîmes vers la grande salle avec, déjà, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

- Ginny réussit à descendre les escaliers ?

- Mais oui, pourquoi ?

- Une sirène n'a pas de jambe, fit remarquer justement la journaliste.

- Oh ! Bien vu ! Mais c'était simplement une longue jupe à motifs d'écailles bleu/vert qu'elle portait avec un soutient-gorge stylisé coquillage de couleur fuchsia.

- Mouai... pas très réaliste.

- Essayez de faire mieux, se défendit Hermione.

- Et vous ? Ignora Tara. Vous étiez comment, vous et la petite Luna.

- Hermione commençait à s'impatienter des coupures de la journaliste.

-Robe jaune bouffante et simple queue de cheval pour moi. Luna avait une robe bleue courte recouverte d'un tablier, et un noeud noir dans les cheveux. Exactement comme dans les dessins animés quoi !

- Oui, et pourrez-vous...

- Non ! Arrêtez de me couper toutes les cinq minutes !

* * *

Nous descendîmes, donc, vers la grande salle avec, déjà, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Pour vraiment garder le secret jusqu'au bout, nous avions tous mis au-dessus de nos costumes, notre robe noire de sorcier. On s'est donc tous retrouvés dans la grande salle déjà pleine à craquer. Ainsi vêtus, on avait l'impression d'être un jour comme les autres, malgré le décor.

Les quatre tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs. Elles étaient vides, pour l'instant. La décoration n'avait pas été très recherchée. En faite, la salle paraissait normale, si ce n'était les tableaux de contes de fées gigantesques accrochés au mur, ou l'immense sono devant l'immense piste de danse.

Ginny, Luna et moi retrouvâmes Harry et Ron qui s'étaient mis le plus loin possible de la piste de danse. Je commençais à plaisanter avec Harry sur les futurs héros de notre enfance qu'on allait enfin voir en vrai, quand Dumbledore fit son entrée.

Entouré des autres professeurs, il traversa la foule jusqu'à la sono où il s'appliqua un sonorus.

- Les enfants, bonsoir ! Je suis extrêmement heureux à l'idée que mon idée aie finis par enchanter tout le monde. Cette idée n'était pas partagée entre tous au début. Mais j'avais l'idée fixe de faire accepter cette idée à l'unanimité. Et je crois que l'idée reçue est une idée bien reçue, que de toute mes idées, cette idée est la plus divertissante. Je pense même que cette idée...

- Professeur Dumbledore, l'interrompit délicatement McGonagall en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je crois que l'idée est comprise...

- Bien, reprit le directeur décontenancé. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il claqua des mains une première fois, et la musique s'enclencha. Il claqua des mains une seconde fois, et les tables se couvrirent de délicieuses cochonneries style : bonbons, chips, gâteaux, etc. Il claqua une troisième et dernière fois des mains, et toutes les capes noires disparurent. S'en suivit un brouhaha du feu de dieu.

Je levais rapidement les yeux pour observer tout le monde. Harry avait choisi un bonnet marron orné d'une plume rouge, ainsi qu'une jupe et des collants verts... Non, il n'était pas déguisé en drag-queen. Mais en Peter Pan. Ron avait aussi choisit une jupe, mais en lanière de cuir cette fois... Qu'il portait avec un corset imitation bronze, des spartiates marron et une cape bleue.

- Ron ?! Tu as choisi Hercule ?

- Ouai ! Ce soir je suis un dieu ! Et toi c'est qui ?

- Moi ? Je suis Belle.

- ...

- ...

- Ouhaaa ! Tu arrives encore à passer les portes avec la taille de ta tête ?

- Non Ron, rit Harry. C'est la princesse de la Belle et la Bête.

Passant sur ce léger problème, je continuai à regarder tout le monde. Les soeurs Patil m'avaient écouté. L'une était en Jasmine violette, et l'autre en Jasmine rose (oui, après six ans à étudier à leur côté, je ne sais toujours pas les différencier.) Blanche-neige, alias Lavande Brown, se servait déjà dans les bonbons en discutant avec Cendrillon, alias Hannan Abbot. Dumbo, alias Neuvile Longdubas, assis sur une chaise dans un coin, regardait avec envie Merlin l'enchanteur, alias Seamus Finnigan, servir du jus de citrouille (pas d'alcool car les petits première année en sont allergiques, il paraît...) à Arthur Pendragon, Alias Dean Thomas (oui, imaginez : un black avec une perruque blonde). Esmeralda, alias Angélina Jonhson, dansait déjà avec un prince charmant bleu, alias Fred Weasley. Un autre prince charmant, vert celui-là, alias, George Weasley, n'en n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Evidemment Cho Chang, pour faire honneur à ses origines, portait un costume de... Pocahontas. Mais oui, bien sûr, ça tombé tellement sous le sens. Apparemment, le costume d'Harry n'était pas resté secret très longtemps. Tout son fan club officiel portait un costume de garçon perdu.

Les professeurs ne s'étaient pas beaucoup compliqués la vie. Dumbledore était déguisé en lui, mais plus sobre. Ou, non ! Attendez. En merlin l'enchanteur lui aussi ? Et McGo ? Avec son chapeau de marguerites, son grand sac et son parapluie ? Marie Poppins. Monsieur Flitwick avait mis un bonnet de couleur jaune et portait ses petites lunettes rondes habituelles : Prof, l'un des 7 nains. Chourave était habillée en orange. La citrouille de Cendrillon ? Non ?! A méditer. Trelawney avait fait le plus gros effort : des feuilles dans les cheveux et des vêtements imitation bois. La question était tout simplement de savoir si elle représentait simplement un arbre, ou si elle connaissait grand-mère feuillage de Poncahontas. Hagrid... Pauvre Hagrid... Avec ses deux flèches sur le visage, il n'en menait pas large. Big ben de La Belle et la Bête ou de Peter Pan ? A méditer également. Madame Pomfresh n'était tout simplement pas là, et Rogue portait un longue cape noire. Comme d'habitude vous me direz, mais, les deux cornes sur sa tête, le véritable corbeau sur sa main gauche et les teintes violette de sa cape me firent penser à... Non... Devrait-on le prévenir que c'est une ...? NON !

- Et si on allait danser ? Proposa Ginny

Nous traînâmes donc de force les deux garçons sur la piste. Je pense que c'est l'unique fois de ma vie où j'aurais la chance de danser avec un gamin en collant vert, un demi-dieu, une créature marine et une petite fille (folle?(J'adore Luna)) chercheuse de lapin. Alors que le Dj envoyait au moins la cinquantième musique, et que je me déhanchais sauvagement sur "Tomber la chemise" (soirée moldu, donc musique moldu), je me pris une masse de poils de plein fouet. M'écroulant sur le sol, je m'apprêtais à souffler dans les bronches de cet abruti, mais je me lançais plutôt dans un fou rire de malade. La touffe de poils n'était autre que Malefoy. Par je ne sais quel sort, il avait collé des poils bruns sur l'intégralité de son corps. (Même sur son pénis ? Je ne suis pas allé vérifier sous le pantacourt bleu qu'il portait, petites perverses ! Des volontaires ?) Seul son visage était imberbe et deux cornes ornaient sa tête.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends Granger ? cria-t-il au-dessus de la musique.

Pan, Hercule, Alice et Arielle se tournèrent alors vers moi et se mirent aussi à mourir de rire. De plus, le reste de la troupe Malefoyenne se joignit à M. Malefoy le Poilu. Pansy, une couronne sur la tête, dans sa robe rose très, très, très moulante se colla au bras du blond aux poils bruns.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Draconichou ?

- Oui, Draconichou, se moqua Zabini en se rapprochant, suivi par Nott. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Blaise avait une armure noir, une cape rouge et un sabre. Théodore portait un simple costume trois pièce noir et blanc.

- C'est juste eux, là, qui me gène ! S'énerva Malefoy. Crabbe, Goyle ! Venez là et calmez les !

Leur arrivée eut un effet complètement contraire à ce que demandait Draconichou. Vincent et Gregory portaient des T-shirts montrant leur nombril, des shorts et de rikikis bonnets, le tout assortis.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Réussit à articuler Ginny

- Bin... Je suis Jaq, expliqua Goyle, et lui c'est Gus.

Duplication des rires. Hercule était anéanti, Alice déjà loin, Arielle le visage trempé de larmes.

- Mais arrêtez de rire ! gronda Malefoy.

- C'est vexant à force, se lamenta Pansy.

- Et les autres, vous êtes en quoi au juste ? Demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Parkinson est en la Belle au bois dormant, commença Draco, Zabini en général Chang de Mulan, Nott en Pango des Dalmatiens, Crabbe et Goyle en souris de Cendrillon et moi, en la Bête.

Mon énième rire se coinça dans ma gorge. Alors que tout mes amis se pliaient (au sens propre), je me relevais soudain, fixant mon regard sur Malefoy. Nous avions, le même dessin animé, et nous formions un couple. Mon coeur rata un battement. Et merde...

La troupe des serpentards en colère et vexé nous laissa à notre fou rire.

Après au moins une demie heure, on réussit enfin à rejoindre de nouveau la piste. Et c'est au rythme de "las ketchup" (musiques moldues, mais MAUVAISES musiques moldues) qu'on se remit à danser. Mais Dumbledore stoppa tout d'un claquement de mains.

- Les enfants, il se fait tard. Les trop vieux et les trop jeunes vont devoir quitter les moyens jeunes vieux à qui je permets de rester encore un peu. Mais, avant cela, célébrons l'amour prônée par ces contes que nous fêtons ce soir.

Il tapa des mains une énième fois, et une ambiance feutrée, rose, romantique prit possession de la grande salle. L'introduction de "My heart will go on" fit frissonner plus d'un garçon.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas déguisé ainsi pour rien. Les couples des dessins animés devront danser ensemble.

Je ne pus même pas réaliser le bordel à venir que déjà, je me retrouvais dans les bras velus de Malefoy. Tous les deux abasourdis, nous dansâmes qu'en même, forcés par l'enchantement de Dumbledore.

- Granger ?

- Malefoy ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- C'est simple, abruti ! Rappelle moi le nom de ton dessin animé.

- La Belle et ... Et merde, ne me dis pas que tu es déguisée en Belle ?!

Je ne dis donc rien. Je me laissais porter par les bras de Malefoy le Poilu en essayant de rester calme.

Tiens ! Je n'étais pas la seule dans un cas délicat. Harry Pan dansait avec Millicent Bulstrode, la seule Wendy de la soirée. Ron avait trois Megara âgées de moins de 13 ans à chaque bras. Et Arielle attendait un prince charmant de libre. Seule Luna, sans cavalier potentielle, assise à côté de Neuville, le Dumbo aux grandes oreilles de carton, semblait apprécier ce moment de flânerie qu'on lui octroyait.

Quant à moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien de mon corps. Ma poitrine contre celle de Malefoy, laissait, à mon goût, trop percevoir les battements anormaux de mon coeur. Sa main, posée au creux de mes reins, agitait des troupeaux de fourmis dans tout mon corps. Et heureusement qu'il avait pleins de poils dans la main (pas de paresse dans cette situation), sinon il se moquerait de la moiteur des miennes.

- Et bien, dis moi Granger. Ne me dis pas que tout ces poils te font de l'effet ?!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Niai-je, honteuse d'avoir été débusquée.

- Alors pourquoi tes joues sont-elles rouges ?

- Parce que j'ai chaud !

- Malgré tes épaules découvertes ?

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse sur mes épaules nues, se rapprochant dangereusement de ma poitrine. Fichue danse, fichue robe, fichus poils, fichu Draco !

- Enlève tout de suite ta main de là ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- OH ! Bien ma princesse ! Alors tu préfères que je la pose là ?

- Sa main claqua sur ma fesse droite, me collant encore plus contre lui (si c'était possible). Je pensais à hurler, mais j'eus une meilleure idée.

- Au fait, tu n'as plus peur de toucher une "sang-de-bourbe" maintenant ?

Bingo, sa main remonta dans mon dos, il remit de la distance entre nos deux corps et il me gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Te rappelles-tu du coup de poing en troisième année mon petit Draco?

Sa mâchoire se serra, et sa main qui tenait la mienne commença à étrangler mes doigts.

- Oui, tu t'en souviens.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'à la fin de cette fichue musique, qui mit fin à ce fichu slow avec ce fichu Malfoy ! Je courus, comme si le grand méchant loup était à mes trousses, pour m'asseoir à côté de Luna. Elle balayait la salle du regard,

- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de Darfanafs ce soir.

- Oui Luna, beaucoup trop... approuva Neuville

Je profitais de leur discussion pour reprendre mes esprits.

* * *

- Vous êtes en kiff sur Draco Malefoy ! coupa Tara une nouvelle fois.

- Mais non ! J'étais énervée.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Mais...

- Bref ! Je commence à trouver ça long comme récit. Je n'ai qu'une page pour expliquer ce résultat à mes lecteurs. Et je doute que ceux qui achètent "Really?!" désirent lire le récit d'un soirée de midinette pas plus stimulante qu'un tournoi d'échec.

- De une, je ne pense pas qu'une soirée de "midinette" rende ses participants dans cet état. Et de deux, soyez patiente(s).

* * *

Après le départ des trop vieux et des trop jeunes, la soirée dansante devînt plutôt une soirée beuverie. Le Capitaine Crochet apporta du rhum. Beaucoup de Rhum.

- Pour tout le monde ! Santé !

Après une demie heure seulement de débandade générale, Hercule dormait sous les tables, Pocahontas hurlait avec la musique,

- Somedéééé ! Ouiii gonna ryze hup one zat wind you knoooooow !

Pinocchino tentait de forcer Dumbo à sniffer, Raiponce fouettait tout le monde avec ses cheveux,

- Mouhahahahahahaha !

La Belle au bois dormant "dansait" (si se malaxer la poitrine, en se cambrant et en basculant le bassin de droite à gauche c'est considéré comme de la danse bien sûr...), la Jasmine en rose cherchait à déshabiller Fébus,

- Allééééé ! montre moi ton épéééééée !

La Bête roulait de grosses pelles à qui le voulait (ou non. Des volontaires ?), Bambi crachait dans les verres,

- rrrrrr-kpeuh ! Prend ça, rhum infidèle !

Lilo collait Peter Pan, Général Chang encourageait Mulan qui vomissait dans les chips,

- Ça fait du bien quand c'est sort-HIC! Tu verras Hic !

Pango draguait à la fois Cruella, Wendy et Cendrillon, Arielle avait disparu, Merlin inventait des sorts,

_- Bartafonium Magda_ !

Qu'Arthur Pendragon écoutait avec attention (et la perruque de travers),

- Aaaaah ouéééééééé ! Bien dit !

Alice comptait les chaises (je crois qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux boissons elle, si ?(J'adore Luna)) Esméralda lançait des tas de trucs à travers la salle, et moi je constatais les dégâts d'un oeil vitreux.

Les professeurs n'allaient pas apprécier le résultat de tout ça. Je me voyais déjà le lendemain, dans le bureau de Dumbi... Avec un aspirine à la main.

_- Pirikala paporina pékélatou pépélato _! Continuait Seamus l'enchanteur.

Oh, il continu cet abruti. Et puis, je voyais McGo rouge de colère. Le phénix rouge, aussi, mais naturellement lui, qui hurlait à m'en décrocher le cerveau.

_- Sectum sempra_ !

Ce sort me dit quelque chose... Bref, je m'imagine suspendue par les chevilles dans les cachots, avec un Rusard au summum de l'éclate. Je subirai tout ça, seule, car je suis la plus intelligente, la plus sérieuse, la plus Belle...Ou est Ginny ?

_- Revelium costumaem_ ! Cria Seamus une dernière fois.

Je crois qu'à ce moment je me suis endormie. La seconde d'après, je rouvrais lentement les yeux sur une silhouette qui tournoyait. Je ne ressentais plus les effets de l'alcool, et la pièce me semblait anormalement calme : la musique s'était arrêtée. Pourtant, je voyais très nettement Angélina/Esméralda qui tournoyait avec grâce devant moi. Le feu de cheminée, allumé par magie je suppose, renvoyait son ombre sur les murs.

- C'est MA princesse ! Vas-t'en chercher une autre !

Totalement réveillée, j'écarquillais les yeux. Fred et George/princes charmants se battaient avec de vrais épées devant le corps endormi de Pansy/Belle au bois dormant. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en charger : un hurlement de bête me vrilla les tympans. Draco/la Bête se hissa sur ses pattes arrières, produisit un hurlement horrible et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Ce qui fit se sauver dans les trous deux petites souris en T-shirt et bonnet(Crabbe et Goyle). Ce qui fit barrir de peur Neuville/Dumbo. Ce qui fit s'inquiéter et se lamenter bruyamment les deux Jasmines/Patils, récemment devenues vénératrices des éléphants. Ce qui fit que Ron/Hercule se leva d'un seul coup de sous la table, qu'il brisa en deux. Lavande/Blanche-neige, qui dévorait les pommes d'amour à moitié allongée sur le saladier, fut envoyée balader avec la table.

- Quelqu'un a besoin d'un Héros ?

- Non ! D'un général ! Annonça Général Chang/Zabini en sortant son sabre.

- Non ! D'un futur roi ! Se précipita Dean/Arthur

- Non ! De chevaliers servants ! Se rajoutèrent Les jumeaux Weasley.

- NON ! finis-je par craquer. Personne n'a besoin de personne !

Un pingouin Théodore (n'était-il pas Pango ? Ah mais, le costume trois pièces tient plus du pingouin je l'avoue...) passa devant la troupe de "sauveurs" du dimanche qui s'étaient stoppés net et qui, à présent, me fixaient.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend tous ? Demandai-je très inquiète.

- Il se peut qu'il y est eu un léger problème au niveau de la coordination néphralgique et musculoïde de mon système de cohésion spatio-physiquo phasique.

- Hein ?!

Un petit vieux en robe de chambre étoilée et en barbe blanche traînant au sol était à mes côtés et consultait un énorme et vieux livre, dont je ne pouvais voir le contenu. Ce qui nourrit en moi une curiosité bien supérieure à d'habitude. Dean/Merlin tournait fébrilement les pages en se léchant les lèvres.

- Je disais que j'ai surement négligé, soit la phase molléculaire, soit la phase spirituelle.

- Je ne comprends pas tout, dis-je alors qu'une étrange sensation de démangeaison naissait au niveau de mon estomac en voyant les pages tourner comme cela.

- J'ai merdé, quoi ! s'agaça Seamus l'enchanteur.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre malgré la rage qui animait ses traits. Ma rage à moi, grandissait avec le bruit du papier qu'on tourne. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère, non. C'était tout nouveau, inconnu, inhabituel. La sensation de démangeaison remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, passa par ma nuque et finit par des fourmis au bout de mes doigts. Comme si ils réclamaient à tous prix de toucher la couverture du grimoire. Mes yeux, qui commençaient à me piquer sévère, semblaient vouloir lire ces pages quoi qu'il en coûte. J'étais comme possédée. J'étais possédée par la passion. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : arracher ce fichu livre, à ce fichu mage Finnigan pour que ces fichus démangeaisons, frissons, piqûres s'arrêtent.

- Il faudrait que je consulte mon globe de phragrances interstatiques pour émettre une hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment...

- Silence !

N'y tenant plus, bien que tous avait encore le regard braqué sur moi, je lui arrachais le livre de... photos de midinettes à oil-P !?... des mains.

- Seamus ?! m'emportai-je en foudroyant le vieux mage à mes côtés. Je croyais que tu cherchais une solution !

S'en suivi un très très très long silence de stupeur où toute l'assistance me regardait, encore. Qui fut remplacé par un vent monumental m'étant destiné. Et enfin, tous reprirent leur folie alors que Merlin Finnigan me répondit enfin.

- Qui est cet individu dont vous venez de hurler le patronyme ?

- Mais... C'est toi !

- Pauvre enfant... La folie frappe les plus jeunes maintenant...

Il m'arracha le livre de charme (de cul, si vous préférez) en s'éloignant.

Moi, folle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas moi qui me prenais pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Je restais debout un bon bout de temps à regarder la scène.

* * *

- Tu y as mis autant de temps que prend un garnapok à faire son nid.

- Luna, l'air parfaitement normal, (si on peut la qualifier de normal bien sûr (j'adore Luna)) s'approchait du lit d'Hermione Granger qui se stoppa dans son récit.

- Luna ! Fit-elle. Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais très bien. Je ne suis même pas restée une heure dans l'infirmerie.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Tara Tattler.

- Je crois que c'est la seule qui n'a pas subi de dégâts à cette soirée, informai-je la journaliste.

* * *

Les jumelles Patil couraient vers la sortie pour retrouver Neuville l'éléphanteau aux grandes oreilles. Ron faisait des pompes en se parlant à lui-même en grec. Blaise, qui méditait en tailleur, recevait des projections de particule de pomme d'amour dévorées par Lavande. Angélina continuait à tournoyer, ses cheveux noirs fouettant l'air. Ce crétin de Seamus commençait à être recouvert par des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes. Dean "cherchait" Escalibur sur le corps de Pansy. Les Jumeaux Weasley, trop occupés à se chamailler pour elle, ne voyaient pas qu'on s'occupait déjà d'elle...

- Trouves tu ça...

- ...glorieux de déranger...

- ...un preux chevalier...

- ...en pleine mission de secours ?!

Et ils se renvoyaient les phrases comme ça en faisant tournoyer leur épée n'importe comment dans les airs.

- C'est assez fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

Luna/Alice venait d'apparaître à mes côtés. Elle regardait le faux combat avec un regard vide, comme à son habitude (je le répète : j'adore Luna !)

- Oh Luna ! dis moi que tu es restée normale toi ?!

- Luna ? Qui c'est cette Luna ? Moi je suis Alice, aurais-tu vu un lapin blanc ?

Ok, parfait, splendide, Awesome. Seule, avec un très gros problème sur les bras. Une hypothèse me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes, mais là c'était sûr. Ce fichu Dean avait lancé un fichu vrai sort qui nous avait tous transformés en ces fichus personnages dont nous étions déguisés! Je pensais aller chercher un professeur pour régler tout ça, mais rien que d'imaginer les regards de déception... Ils nous avaient fait confiance en nous laissant seuls ici. Et on en avait vachement profité ! Carpe diem, aurait dit Ginny. Ginny ? Mais ou est Ginny ? et Harry ?

- Tu sais ou sont Gin... Euh... Arielle et Peter Pan ? Demandai-je à Luna qui regardait le plafond en rêvant.

- Peter... non. Mais la sirène avait beaucoup de Pelichons dans le ventre tout à l'heure, alors elle est allé aux toilettes.

Remerciant Luna, je courais vers la sortie. Si chacun de nous s'était transformé, si ceux déguisés en animaux étaient carrément devenu ces animaux, alors à quoi ressemblerait Ginny déguisée en sirène ? Respirait-elle à l'air libre ? Je me maudissais de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Courant le plus vite possible (essayez de taper un sprint avec des talons hauts et une robe ultra bouffante...), je traversais les couloirs en priant pour qu'aucun profs n'aurait décidé de se faire un petit after tout seul dans les couloirs. Mais j'arrivais déjà devant les toilettes, entrant en étant aussi discrète qu'une troupe de fanes de Malefoy, que je devrais peut-être penser à chercher aussi. Constatant la scène, je m'écroulai de soulagement au sol. Arielle était accroupie devant un des lavabos. Ses jambes avait disparues et elle possédait une véritable que de poisson. Une moitié de tête plongée dans l'eau qu'elle avait versée dans l'évier, l'autre sous le jet qui continuait à couler, elle me souriait.

- 'ééé' ! 'er'ion' ! 'ou' 'aign' ?!

- Quoi ? Dis-je tout en retrouvant mon souffle.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et sortit la tête de l'eau.

- ça baigne ?

- Pas vraiment non... c'est le gros bordel dans la grande salle. Ce foutu Finnigan a lancé un sort qui nous a tous transformé et je ne sais pas quoi faire du tout ! Peut-être qu'en allant à la bibliothèque je...

Mon amie avait le visage tout rouge et semblait suffoquer.

- J'vaispast'nirlongtemps,etmesg'nouxm'fontgravemallà ! lança-t-elle avant de remettre la tête sous l'eau.

- Ok ! Je vais te chercher de l'aide !

De retour dans la salle, je perdis courage. La situation était encore pire. Le corps de Pansy commençait à se recouvrir de ronces. Dean Pendragon et Hannah la Cendrillon, qui, allez savoir pourquoi, faisaient la vaisselle, rependaient de la mousse partout. Général Zabini se battait contre cette masse de savon :

- A bas les Huns et leur stratagème d'enfer ! Il faut sauver l'empereur ! Hurlait-il

Les jumeaux, chacun une épée plantait dans leur épaule droite, gisaient au sol. Seamus l'enchanteur était poursuivit par les hiboux, qui étaient poursuivis par Lavande Neige en chantant, qui était poursuivie par Luna lui demandant si elle n'avait pas vu un lapin blanc. Angélina dansait avec tant de volupté qu'elle en grimpait sur les mur. Pinguoin Nott glissait sur le ventre à travers la salle. Et Ron faisait des tractions suspendu au plafond.

- Ron! Rooon ! HERCULES !

Il descendit en un éclair.

- Vous avez demandez un Héros, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, j'ai une sirène à sauver ! (je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour...)

Il acquiesça vite fait et ensemble nous quittâmes la pièce et son grand n'importe quoi. Je m'en chargerais plus tard.

- C'est simple, tu portes cette sirène jusqu'au lac noir, le plus vite possible.

Nous étions dans les toilettes des filles. Pour pouvoir entrer, Hercules avait tout simplement pulvérisait la porte et le sortilège de protection avec. Il chargea sa soeur sur son épaule sans montrer le moindre effort. Comme quoi, c'est très utile un dieu... Nous courions vers le hall, quand un éclair vert au-dessus de nos têtes me fit m'arrêter. C'était Peter Pan suivit de tout sa troupe de garçons perdus.

- Peter !

Harry s'arrêta net et descendit à mon niveau, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Bonjour toi ! Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à Wendy ?

- Euh... super ! Mais...

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas Wendy ! Me coupa-t-il. Je suis le meilleur dans le déguisement et je sais reconnaître les faux. Alors dit moi qui tu es et ce que tu fais sur notre terrain de jeu ?

- Viiite! ch'uientraindemourir ! Cria Arielle le plus vite possible.

- Oui ! Peter, je ne suis pas Wendy, je suis Belle et...

- Ouaaa ! C'est qu'elle se la pète en plus, se moqua un des enfants de la troupe Pan.

- Mais non ! Soufflais-je. Je suis la princesse Belle ! Et vous étiez où au juste ?!

- On s'amusait dans les couloirs, pardi ! Clama Peter

- Et vous y fabriquez quoi ?

- C'est une surpriiiiiise !

Ils repartirent en s'envolant me laissant sans réponse. Fichus gamins, fichu sortilège, fichue soirée ! Et un problème de plus à régler ! Un ! J'étais servie ce soir !

Je courais sur la pelouse humide du parc. Hercules courait toujours avec sa soeur sur les épaules sans avoir la moindre trace de sueur sur le front. A lors que j'imaginais un incendie dans ma gorge et des perforassions dans mes poumons.

- Ok, continu tout droit ! Je n'en peux plus.

Je m'affalais dans l'herbe et le laissais courir vers le lac noir. J'enlevais mes chaussures à talons et hésitais à arracher ma robe de greluche. Pourquoi je n'avais pas choisit Mérida, Kida d'Atlantide ou même Poncahontas ?

Justement, en parlant de l'indienne.

- Qui es-tu ?

Cho s'était matérialisée devant moi sans que je sache comment ni de où elle venait. C'était extrêmement étrange d'avoir une asiatique habillée en indienne à quelques centimètres de votre visage qui vous inspectait.

- Euh... Je suis Belle. Mais , la princesse, pas l'adjectif !

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra toucher ma robe jaune. Elle l'a prit dans ses mains et la souleva d'un seul coup. Bien que ce courant d'air frais et innocent me fit du bien, j'apprécié un peu moins le fait d'avoir la culotte à l'air.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurlai-je en rabaissant mes jupons.

- J'inspecte. Pourquoi portes-tu un tipi comme tenue ?

Amusante la petite !

- C'est une robe, pas un tipi. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, dis-je en me relevant bien décidée à ne pas m'attarder.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fouette pas d'animaux !

- Ok, c'est une expression, je ne...

- Ils ont autant d'importance que ta vie, me coupa-t-elle bouleversée.

Je crois qu'en une seule soirée, on m'avait coupé la parole plus que dans toute ma vie.

- Tu crois que la terre t'appartient toute entière ? Pour toi ce n'est qu'un tapis de poussière.

- Je t'assures que non ! Je..

- Moi je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs, ont une vie, ont un esprit et un coeur.

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mais...

Rien n'y fit, elle s'enfuit à travers les bois en chantant ses slogans de green peace. Je la laissais dans son délire de hippie pour rejoindre Ron et Ginny. Je les apercevais en contre-bas, Ginny virevoltant dans l'eau et Ron faisant encore des pompes grecques. Mais je voyais aussi les jumelle Jasmine qui s'amusaient avec le petit éléphanteau au complexe d'oreilles.

- Tu vas bien Ginny ? Demandai-je à mon amie en m'accroupissant au bord du lac.

Elle hocha de la tête en restant sous l'eau. Puis elle ravala une grande bouffée d'eau et sortit la tête.

- C'était juste, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Alors qu'elle replongeais, je lui racontais tout. Elle se souvenais bien de son identité et ne se prenait pas du tout pour la petite sirène. Nous étions deux à se pas être complètement envoûtée. En racontant l'état de la grande salle, je trouvais la situation encore plus loufoque et plus grotesque. Comment allons nous nous sortir de ce pétrin ? Et pourquoi aucun prof n'avait entendu ce boucan. Nous débattions du pourquoi et du comment quand, tout à coût, Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Tout est alors allé très vite. Dumbo qui fonce vers nous, les jumelles mortes de rire, Hercules qui plonge pour sauver Ginny et moi qui me réfugie dans les bosquets, à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

J'entendis alors l'éléphanteau plonger dans le lac avec la grâce d'une antilope en bronze. Les Jasmines étaient au paroxysme de l'amusement et moi à deux doigts d'assister le suicide de mes nerfs. Je crus vraiment que mon système nerveux allait lâcher quand j'entendis un râle de bête dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour tomber sur deux grand yeux marrons qui me fixaient avec un ardent... désire ? La Bête Draco était assise devant moi. Un frisson me parcouru. Mais bizarrement, ce ne fut pas un frisson à vous faire prendre vos jambes à votre coup. Non, mais plutôt un frisson qui précédé une fabuleuse partie de jambe en l'air. Un désir sauvage m'étreignit et cette fois, c'est une colonie de papillons qui dévala mon bas ventre. La Belle était sous le charme et l'emprise de la Bête.

...

Et c'était tout ! je sortais rapidement des buissons pour rejoindre les autres !

* * *

- Mais quel affreux et misérable mensonge...

- Mais c'est la vérité Mlle Tattler ! Je suis sortis et c'est tout, dis-je en rougissant.

- Tu as des centaines de farverleuks qui sortent de ta bouche Hermione. Et ils viennent de dire que tu nous cache quelque chose.

- Merci de ton soutient Luna.

La petite blonde haussa des épaules. C'est alors, que le rideau du lit voisin s'entrouvrit à son tour.

- Je peux le raconter à ta place si tu veux Hermione ?! Se proposa Cho Chang qui avait une mine affreuse. J'ai tout vu tu sais ?

- Je sais, merci ! Mais je te rappelle que tu as fumé un truc étrange après. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de tout, essayais-je sans succès.

- Mais, bien sûr que si ! Je me souviens.

- Bien, alors allez s'y Mademoiselle Chang ! S'enthousiasma la journaliste.

* * *

C'est à ce moment que, cachée à la cime des arbres, je vis la Belle se jeter sur la pauvre Bête sans défense. C'est qu'elle lui dévorait la bouche cette sang-su ! Il était à deux doigts de s'asphyxier le matou ! Alors, d'un coup de griffe bien placé, il arracha le tipi jaune que portait la princesse. Et, une fois qu'elle fut totalement nue et allongée au sol, la Bête pu enfin respirer.

- Dans la forêt, c'est tellement mieux, souffla-t-il d'une voix roque.

Ce dont je suis parfaitement d'accord car, c'est de la nature que nous vient ce plaisir de la chair. Le tas de poils se mit donc à inspecter le corps de sa dulcinée du bout du museau. Et c'est qu'elle aimait ça la sauvageonne ! Et elle redemandais en plus ! Et juste au moment où il enlevait son pantacourt bleu, la vue devait être plus que satisfaisante pour la Belle, car son gémissement me vrilla les tympans. Il posa enfin ses deux grosses mains poilues et griffues sur les délicates poignées d'amours de sa proie consentante et, d'un coup sec et primitif, il...

* * *

- Ok ! STOP ! Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça du tout ! Cria Hermione en stoppa le carnage.

- Ma chère enfant vous êtes une véritable rabat plaisir ma parole, se lamenta la journaliste en lissant son tailleur vert.

- Cho racontais plutôt bien je trouve, précisa Luna.

- Mais elle racontais n'importe quoi ! Je ne ferais jamais ça comme ça dans les bois !

- Mais avec Draco si ? S'enquit Tara

- Je... c'était... non ! bafouilla Granger écarlate.

- Peu importe, si tu dis que je raconte n'importe quoi, raconte nous la véritable version alors. Tu ne passeras pas pour une naturiste comme ça.

- D'accord... murmura Hermione en fermant les yeux alors que les trois autres filles (et sûrement toute l'infirmerie maintenaient) étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

* * *

La Belle était sous le charme et l'emprise de la Bête. Alors, guidée par mon amour, je pris le visage barbu entre mes mains et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sentis une lumière transpercer mes paupières closes. Les poils sous mes mains disparurent petit à petit et je sentis le visage de Draco remplacer celui du monstre. Après quelques instant d'un baiser tendre, je m'écartais pour le regarder. Très grave erreur, car son aspect était bien loin de la bête poilu. Vêtu seulement de son pantacourt, Draco était assis devant moi et laissait son torse musclé offert à ma vue qui en profitait bien ! Il avait l'air plus âgé, plus mature, encore plus sûr de lui (si c'était possible). En somme, il était encore plus sexy que d'habitude (si c'était possible)... Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffé ses yeux luisant de désir, son souffle chaud contre le mien me faisait perdre doucement mais sûrement les pédales. C'est seulement quand il murmura d'un voix roque, sensuelle et chaude :

- Ma princesse...

...que mes hormones explosèrent dans mon bas ventre. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses jambes, ma poitrine contre la sienne, et sautais sur sa bouche. Nos lèvres se dévoraient quand nos langues se joignirent à la danse. Deux mots : feux d'artifices. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ne pensais plus à rien et ne voulais qu'une seule chose : lui. Il glissa alors ses mains sous ma jupe. Elles remontèrent en caressant mes cuisses pour venir se poser sur mes fesses. Je ne dit rien cette fois-ci et préférais me cambrer pour l'encourager. Il fit alors glisser un doigt sous l'élastique de ma culotte. Je m'écartais à la fois pour respirer et pour gémir. Je respirer tout contre son visage et me mordit la lèvre en soupirant. Ce qui le fit partir au quart de tour. Il poussa son exploration, et mes mains sur ses épaules le serrèrent encore plus contre moi. Je lançais ma tête en arrière quand il embrassa ma clavicule. Sa langue redessina le contour de ma nuque me fit exploser dans un gémissement assourdissant.

- Tu vas ameuter tout le voisinage en hurlant comme ça, ricana-t-il

- C'est de ta faute, soufflai-je

- De la tienne aussi Belle !

Belle ? Mon sang se glaça. Draco aussi était sous l'emprise complète du sortilège Je respirais un grand coup et me redressais sans crier garde. Je le regardais de haut, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Connaîtrais-tu un certain Draco ?

- Non, ma princesse, dit'il avec une mine inquiète qui le rendait encore plus craquant. Mais si il est l'auteur de ces larmes soudaines j'irai le pourfendre sans la moindre hésitation.

OK, c'était clair. Je fis volte face en lui hurlant de ne surtout pas me suivre. J'essuyais mes yeux avec rage et me redirigeai vers le lac noir. Quelle stupide je faisais !

Au bord de la forêt, Cho réapparue. Elle avait le regard vitreux, le teint verdâtre et une tige brûlée dans la main droite.

- Que t'arrive-t-il petit tipi jaune ?

- Rien, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Alors pourquoi as tu laissé cet épi de blé tout seul dans la forêt ?

- C'est compliqué, lui dis-je en souriant grâce au surnom. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

- C'est de la belladone tressée avec du tue-loup et de la verveine, je crois... Ça fait oublier ce qui te rends en colère. Moi je l'étais trop en pensant à ce que les hommes font subir à la nature. Je t'en proposerais bien une bouffée mais, cette tige est déjà consumée.

Je déclinais l'offre et emportais cette "chidienne" droguée avec moi. De retour sur les bords du lac, je décidais d'oublier Malefoy. Hercuron m'appris que Girielle était partie dans les profondeurs du lac après l'avoir frappé de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait passé un savon alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie !? Je le rassurais et lui demandais de soutenir Cho qui commençait à s'écrouler. J'aidais les jumelles Patil à sortir Dumbo Londubas de l'eau. Ces dernières, trempées jusqu'aux os, commencèrent à trembler de froid. Je commençais à déchirer des bouts de ma robe trop longue pour qu'elles s'en servent comme serviette, quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- Hermmione !

Je me retournais pour tomber sur un Draco en colère.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie si vite ? Tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je te dise que je me foutais de ta gueule !

Je ravalais les larmes qui commençaient déjà à poindre sur le bord de mes yeux en comprenant (de travers (ce que je comprendrais plus tard)) le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard de Malefoy ! criai-je en tapa son torse nu du bout du de l'index. Tu as bien profité de moi dans la forêt, hein ?! Je pensais que tu étais juste sous l'emprise du sortilège et que tu pensais être la Bête et moi la Belle du dessin animé. Mais c'est encore pire en faite ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était me sauter ! Tu as fait semblant dès le début ?! Tu as juste profité de mon inconscience ! Je suis... je... je suis tellement en colère et perdue que je ne sais plus quoi dire !

Tout le monde se taisait et suivait notre petite discussion.

- Mais, pour qui me prends-tu au juste ? déblatéra l'héritier

- Juste pour un salaud qui profite du bordel de cette soirée pour arriver à ses fins !

- Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole !

- Je crois qu'il y a un gartafouille dans tout ça.

- Tu n'as...

Alice Lovegood venait d'apparaître. Haletante je me retournais vers elle le doigt toujours contre Malefoy.

- Quoi ? dis-je en même temps que le blond plus du tout poilu

- Je sortais pour continuer à chercher le lapin blanc. Je vous ai vu, je vous ai rejoins. Et je crois qu'il y a un gartafouille entre vous deux qui empêche la bonne communication.

- Un gartafouille ? "Miss je-sais-tout" qu'est-ce que c'est un gartafouille ? Me demanda le crétin de blond qui avait, semble-t-il, oublié notre dispute.

- Tu le fais exprès ? Fulminai-je. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, abruti !

- Je suis un abruti maintenant ? Tu ne pensais pas ça dans la forêt tout à l'heure...

- ferme la ! criai-je en levant la main pour le frapper.

- MAINTENANT HERCULES ! Tabasse le !

Et dans un éclair bleu, Malefoy avait disparut de mon champs visuel. C'était tout simplement Ron le dieu qui, sous les ordres de Luna, s'était jeté sur le blond. Maintenant, il le tabassait de coups.

- Mais pas l'humain ! Le gartafouille qui créait le quiproquo entre ces deux là ! cria Alice en pointant du doigt le vide devant moi.

On était mal foutus... J'étais mal foutue... Comprenant le problème, je bondis sur Ron pour le faire s'arrêter. C'est seulement quand je me mis à crier en grec (oui, j'ai appris le grec pendant mes horaires de trou...) qu'il lâcha enfin prise. Il se releva tout droit d'un coup et me fit tomber à terre au passage. Je me précipitais vers la masse sanglante qu'était devenu Draco.

- Je suis désolée Malefoy, lui soufflai-je.

- Je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner là ! Râla-t-il sans bouger. Je voulais te dire que j'étais parfaitement maître de mes moyens. Que je ne voyais pas la princesse Belle mais la furie de Hermione Granger. Que je me foutais de ta gueule sur le compte du prince et de la princesse. Ça m'apprendra à être romantique ! C'est la dernière fois !

Les femmes sont des folles et les hommes sont des idiots.

Je ne savais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout quoi dire. Mais, cette soirée finit enfin par avoir du bon, car Poudlard me créa une diversion. Je n'avais pas à me triturer la cervelle à trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. En sursautant sous le coup du choc qu'avait produit l'explosion, je bougeais le pied de Draco qui gémit. Devant moi, les plus hautes tours de Poudlard étaient en feu. De là où on l'on se trouvait, on pouvait deviner la silhouette verte de Peter Potter qui survolait le tout.

- J'y crois, dur comme fer ! Comme à la poussière d'atmosphère ! Qu'il criait.

C'était sa "surpriiiiiise"...

J'étais tiraillée entre être affreusement triste, bouleversée et dévastée par ce désastre. Ou le fait de trouver ce tableau de torches gigantesques enflammer le ciel particulièrement grotesque. Hercules, lui, ne se posa pas de question bien longtemps et courut vers le château en hurlant qu'il sauverait tout le monde. Je laissais le corps de l'héritier aux doux soins de Luna pour suivre Ron vers le château. Arrivée au perron du château, je me stoppais net.

- Le réveil va être particulièrement difficile mademoiselle Granger.

Rogue en robe de chambre (une longue cape noire comme d'habitude...) se tenait au milieu du hall, sa baguette tendue vers la porte de la grande salle d'où s'échappait de la mousse de savon. Il dit deux trois trucs que je ne compris pas, et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles même.

* * *

- Et voilà pourquoi Harry est sanglé à son lit, Ginny a été retrouvé à moitié noyée, Ron à moitié carbonisé, Draco à moitié invalide. Voilà pourquoi Cho est droguée jusqu'à la moelle, Pansy a des ronces incrustées sous la peau, Le jumaux Weasley ont une épée dans l'épaule. Pourquoi Neuville a été opéré d'une ablation des lobes d'oreilles, les jumelles souffrent d'une rhino-laryngite, Angélina risque l'enputation de ses pieds. Pourquoi Seamus souffre de multiples lésions sur le corps, Zabini a une obstruction des voies nasale dû au savon qui s'y est logé, Lavande a subit un lavage d'estomac. Pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle sont portés disparus, Théodore est brûlé au troisième degrès sur tout le ventre, Dean et Hannah n'ont plus d'ongle aux mains à force d'avoir frotter leur vaisselle et que, enfin, toute la charpente de Poudlard est réduite en cendre.

Hermione avait terminé son récit. La plume à papote de Mademoiselle Tattler n'en n'avait pas perdu une miette.

- Et bien, et bien. Ça c'est du très mauvais trip, s'exclama Tara. Et donc, Luna n'a aucune blessure suite à cette histoire ?

- Je pense que non, répondit Luna en se tâtant le cuir chevelu.

- Et vous Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour finir à l'infirmerie ?

- Euh... Je... C'est difficile à expliquer...

- Elle a sauté du deuxième étage.

- CHO !

- HERMIONE ! Désolée, comme ça c'est dit, finit-elle en se recouchant et en refermant le rideau de son lit.

- Vous avez essayé de mettre fin à vos jours à cause de Draco, c'est ça ? S'enquit la journaliste hystérique. Il ne voulait plus de vous et trop désespérée vous avez fait le grand seau. Je vois déjà les gros titres : "Poudlard déchaîné : la princesse tipi narcissique suicidaire raconte."

- NON ! Je ne suis ni narcissique, ni abandonnée par Malefoy ! Et ce ne serait certainement pas pour lui que je me mettrai en danger !

- Ah bon ? S'attrista Tara

- Oui ! C'est à cause des professeurs...

- Elle eu trop peur de la punition, acheva Luna.

- Oh... C'est beaucoup moins intéressant, bouda Tara.

- Ce n'est pas pour faire le buzz que j'ai fait ça ! Et je vous interdis de parler de moi, de la forêt interdite ou d'une soi-disant idylle dans votre article !

- Soi-disant, soi-disant, pas si soi-disant que ça tout de même !

- La journaliste a raison tout de même, approuva Luna.

- Bref, pas de romance un point c'est tout ! Trancha Hermione.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je pourrais alors connaitre la sentence si horrible qui va vous être affligée ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas... annonça la petite blonde.

- Non, vraiment pas, répéta Granger.

- Non ! Vraiment, vraiment pas ! reprit l'intégralité des patients de l'infirmerie.


End file.
